The industrial descent  Gors story
by Vorse-Alienite
Summary: the new series of chapter ridden book thingyos i will be doing, im working on it as we speek and i appreciate all feedback.
1. Chapter 1

**The Industrial descent**

"_So we just sit here and wait for them to get there hands on the goods and let them take all our hard work?"_ Gor reached out and took a look at the remaining creatures entering the databases. _"until they've gone yes"_ Jin looked and watched silently he turned to face the robotic eyed Man beside him _"what else can we do? Huh?"_. Gor turned around and snatched the heavy fire pistol from around the side that he had dropped it after running into the side out of sight of the blue faced creatures. One of the creatures noticed him reaching for the pistol and they readied their weapons, he dashed back into cover as the bullets started firing. He grabbed the bottom of the pistol and released the empty ammo clip, and replaced it with a new fully heat clip.

He leaned his eye up over cover and then fired a shot on the fire tank and then exploded it distracting the guards from Gor and Jin. It was just at that very moment that Gor leaned over the boxes and barrels they were hiding behind and shot one man in the leg making him fall to the floor. It was then that he saw the opposition really fall down.

The long blue haired woman finally turned around and shouted in a soothing angry voice, _"Leave them, we have what we needed now stop messing around and lets go". _As they all lowered their dark grey assault rifles, Gor saw his chance to finish them off. A gas canister was left next to the door, if he could blow it up using the explosion to activate the door, he could close it right on top of them. A few steps closer to the door and Gor spotted his chance. Without hesitation he aimed at the canister and fired right at the bottom sending it exploding upwards into the door causing the shutters to ferociously fly down crushing the Woman and her many blue henchman. They both stood up in elegant joy as they bumped each other's fist _"still think I'm not a good shooter, hey?" _Jin turned round and tapped the side of his helmet. Turning the pitch black visor to visible to see his face _"okay, Not so bad. But I still don't know how were gonna explain this to Lara, No one will believe us now, especially her"._


	2. Chapter 2

**The Industrial descent**

Gors story part 2

After returning to the Venter S10 or as Gor called it the 'SS Bore your ass off' they heard on the loudspeaker from the captain _"Lieutenant Gor Reaves and Captain Jin Sheppard please report to the cockpit for immediate Interrogation". _

"_Here we go again" _Gor locked his pistol into his back pocket and made his way up the stairs with Jin. Four long hours sat inside the cockpit on endless ranting about why they couldn't save the data. Eventually it all came down to the last few words that Lara mentioned which were _"Gor, I appreciate that you wanted to save the data and I presume Sheppard would've helped if he could but for now you two seem unfit for duty in my case. I don't care how long it takes you to pack, you have till three 'o' clock Omega time then your being dropped off at the omega docking station"._

So from there began Gor and Jins' journey off worlds, Gor was a bit angry at Jin the way he kept making it His fault but he calmed down eventually and decided to just pack and go. The next day they arrived at the Omega docking station and headed up to the apartments to find a place to stay _"Are we doubling up, Were gonna have to if we want to stay here long"._ They were walking up a set of stairs past the windows with all sorts of adverts Jin stood still for a while with his hand on his helmet. Eventually he turned his opaque visor mode off and replied _"I don't think we need to stay long?"_

"_What, you're kidding me right, I'm sorry but I'm not setting foot in one of your wild goose chases just because you think we can reinstate ourselves, it's not happening"._

"_Come on Gor, what other choice do we have, I say we head round shops and then as soon as were ready we suit up and catch a train down to the site of Dantius tower two, From there we get some sources and work out where to go from there, What d'ya think?"_

Gor looked back unreliably with his no expression on face and replied _"I think it's a wild goose chase, but i get what your after, lets go". _They set out to the downtown area of what would end up being the Slums of Omega crowded with Vorcha and all sorts of sick people. They searched through until there armour was sleek clean and was almost kitted out with all the tools of a biotic. They were busy checking themselves out while applying more tools to themselves. To most people Gor looked like regular Geth and suffered a lot of friendly fire at first he was a descendant of Legion (he believed legion to be his father as he was the one who taught him right from wrong) unfortunately Legion was killed at the mission of korthax about a month after Gor was recruited with the Alliance and Cerberus. His armour was similar to Legion except his two eyes made him distinct and his armour instead of being regular white had been changed to a Dark blue and orange. He had now fixed in a visor with the same opacity technique making his eyes less vulnerable. Jin was wearing a version of the eclipse/Blue suns helmet with the rest of the kestrel armour given to him as an award for destroying the Krogan vennemaster. It was the same colour as Gors' armour except it was covered in light peach coloured tech armour that surrounded it.

As the light drew away they hit the transport station, Gor managed to distract a worker who just got back from their destination, long enough to swipe his identity card and grant them passage to their sleeping home for the night. As the car drew closer to the side of the building Jin threw open the door and jumped out on to the ledge, Gor followed his shotgun ready in hand. Jin made his way closer to the door and swiped the key tag close to the lock, it flashed green and let them into the building.

"_You really think this is going to get us reinstated?" _Gor looked at Jin with the center of his eye glowing yellow in questioning, His new mood sensor tech he had installed made Jin able to understand his feelings, much like a mood ring blue when calm, red when anger or hatred, yellow when in questioning or doubt, and green for happiness.

"_Would you like to run the risk of having to hand in to being a merc for hire, or would you rather get your old job back?"._

"_Alright, alright" _he brought up his omni-tool and opened a data pad file within it popped out of the orange coloured arm tool like a big blue tv screen _"So, this is the data I had recovered before we left the Ventor, it gives a detailed reading of there heart rate and all that other crap, but what I don't understand is that there is no listings of this species ever recorded, whatever took the data definitely doesn't want anyone knowing that they did"._

"_Ok, that makes sense but how are we meant to catch a lead?"._

"_That's the hard part, I searched through all sorts of files and it seems people on the ship have intermingled with them through either sightings, or deaths... It appears they were last seen on the planet where Captain Shepard first fought the Collectors"._

"_Do you mean, Horizon?"._

"_Yep, so what I'm saying is that we need to get there somehow, I also ran some tests on horizon and it says there are no friendlies so I would be prepared to take some fire"._

"_Horizon?"._

"_Yep, so what I'm saying is that we need to get there somehow, I also ran some tests on horizon and it says there are no friendlies so I would be prepared to take some fire"._

They found a nice spot behind a newly placed window and set down behind some cover to rest, it overlooked the rest of the City. It helped him to drift off to sleep watching the night sky with all the fast midnight traffic and the colourful lights on the buildings.

They both fell asleep with their backs against the wall and let the night fly by.


	3. Chapter 3

**The industrial descent**

_Chapter 3, a twist of fate_

As Gor opened his eyes he felt a throbbing pain in the back of his head, he touched the sore part and realised that there was some blood, he tried to stand up but then realised his arms were in shackles connected to the cold metal wall he was lying against. He screamed in pain as he came to notice two guards slowly making their way over to the iron poled door.

"Is there a problem?" asked one of the guards in a low tone voice

"YES! What the hell is going on, where is Jin and why am I bleeding"

"Sir, I don't mean to be a douche or anything but you requested that we don't bring in a medic?"

"I don't remember saying that but, ok, well that explains one thing, and I have just one more question... why the hell am I in a jail cell?"

From the speaker in the corner of the room came a voice muffled by some sort of voice changer "Can all guards please, prepare the criminal for execution, be ready in five minutes"

"WHAT!, I'm not being executed, what the heck, why am I even in here?, I didn't do anything I swear" Gor kept on screaming as he reached to grip onto the chains that once he wanted to break free of.

As the guards took hold of Gor they struggled to keep grip as he was holding onto the walls around him. "Please let go..." the metal shutters in front of him lifted and curved out opening into a huge metal arena.

As the guards dragged him even further out into the huge space, more things became apparent to him. The huge podium in the middle, the large wall posts holding thousands of people forming the so called audience for his execution. And around the outsides, two cages, holding what looked like mercenaries, cold blooded Vorcha mercenaries.

"Oh, Jesus Christ!, Ok I don't care, I will fight these bastards until there all dead, then no matter how many you throw at me I will always win".

From the top of the crowd a human woman stood and the crowd became silent she shouted "You see my dear boy, that is where you are wrong, I can just kill you right now, but instead I want to watch you fight for my own entertainment".

"Sick bitch" Gor muttered under his breath.

"Yes, yes me maybe, but you know what, I'm the one running these shows so, please, fight!"

The Two gates lifted and the vorcha mercenaries came rushing out, gorgon rifles in hand screaming Vorcha language. They surrounded Gor from all sides leaving no escape. Gor tapped his arm releasing blue lasers all around his armour, the lasers bonded together to form some kind of tech armour. From his left side on his waist he pulls up his M-6 Carnifex heavy pistol and points it at the vorcha standing right in front of him.

All of the surrounding vorcha lift their weapons, suddenly from above the crowd the woman stands again, "Now are you sure that you can take me on?"

"Who the hell are you and why are you doing this to me?"

"I'm queen averestria and you're just a poor soul that ended up in the wrong place at the wrong time".

Looking around at the vorcha trying not to lose face, Gor replies, "In that case, I never had any nightmares".

Almost immediately the vorcha that was once stood in front of his pistol was no more, Gor instantly dived to the floor knowing that the bullets would aim for his previous position, He shot the next vorcha to his left in the foot as he sprang up from the ground dodging all the bullets being carelessly flung at him from the assault rifles.

He slipped the assault rifle from the dead hands of the vorcha he had killed and shot another in the eye, blinding the vorcha, as it screamed firing its bullets everywhere in aggression taking out three more of his monster friends. Gor saw a piece of cover spring up from the ground, as he dashed towards it he sprung backwards into it catching a glimpse of so called 'Queen Averestria' holding a remote that seemed to be controlling the cover down on the ground, it seemed Gor had bitten off more than he could chew.

Ok, you have no idea what the hell just happened to the storyline. Trust me I know what I'm doing and you will love the next chapter so stay tuned. This is a WIP but I do understand that I may have just mind f*ck*d you guys. Jin still is in the story and the story does continue on the way it started but you will see where this all came from and how it all happened in the next chapter, thank you for reading.


End file.
